Virtual Best Friends
by ninonpr
Summary: When Caroline meets Elena, everything will change. A story about virtual friends saving each other lives. (out of character)
1. PROLOGUE

**Caroline's story;**

 _ **Caroline Jones | Sixteen | Miami.**_

Living with her parents in The United States, Caroline has always been the popular girl. For a long time, all boys wanted her and all girls wanted to be her. She was not the bitchy type and was a A straight student. She studied a lot and still found the time to hang with her friends. Caroline was dating a boy named Ricky until two weeks ago after he broke up with her without telling her why. That's when the dramas began... Feeling really sad, she started partying a lot and at the last party she went to, the girl got raped. Raped by her ex's best friend. But he didn't do only that, he also shot the scene and sent it to the entire school. The day after that, she went to school and came back crying all she could. Not only she had been raped but the entire was thinking of her like a slut. On the tape, it feels like she is enjoying it but she really didn't. She was disgusted. Broken. And the worst, she began to get bullied, all her friends let her down and she kept having text from boys telling that basically wanted to fuck her.

 _Her life became hell._

* * *

 **Elena's story;**

 _ **Elena LeGrand | Sixteen | Paris**_

Elena has always been the shy girl, on the side. Born in a loving family, the girl never had any big problems. She never had a lot of friends but had the most important one. Just the one who really cared about her. She used to hate school and waiting all day to come home. But that changed a few months ago when her parengs started fighting. At the age of fifteen, Jade never been through such things. She barely had death in her family and never was the one to have hard issues. At least, she didn't talked about it.  
This first hard moment in her life was hard on her, not been used to that, it was crushing her. It was the really first big pain that she had in her life.  
Now, she locked herself in her room waiting for the next day to go to school. She was never a really good student but she was okay. She never had a boyfriend or never liked a boy enought to be in love and she is okay with that. During this hard time, she had no one to talk to because she is not the one to talk about what was bothering her, she always kept everything for herself.

* * *

 _This story was originally not written for these characters so this story will be completly OUT OF CHARACTER. You're warned! :) Enjoy!_


	2. CHAPTER ONE

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="995da168389c476af120ebc23edaa383"emstrongCHAPTER ONE: Caroline./strong/em/p  
p data-p-id="1e176d96810e81db89b7ec87d0bfc85e"emSlut./em/p  
p data-p-id="3bd9b3f8ede43f4e6d43e4356d0c2f8f"emBitch./em/p  
p data-p-id="be68688180f5f66d39d9d5cf7e181f5e"emWhore./em/p  
p data-p-id="70b40bcf01daf060671236ceeaacb7d5"That's the word that most of people were wispering when she walked around school. This was happening for a few weeks now and the former popular girl was acting like she didn't care, but she did. She really did. At first, it was hard for her to not cry when people were bullying her. She also lost her friends in this mess. At first, they were being supportive but when they saw that the entire school hated her, they let her down. Even the one she never thought loosing. Her best friend since 1st grade. This was the thing that was hurting the most and the worst is that no one want to listen to her./p  
p data-p-id="60d2a1c90f37fef1ff7f39ae79287514""Go ahead. Tell us. Tell us why you acted like a slut with you boyfriend's best friend juste a week after you guys broke up. You were with him for years, you could at least wait a few months before jumping in bed with him. I'll tell you what, it's because you're a big slut. Everyone knows it now. But if you have any other, please do tell." Said her former best friend, Claire./p  
p data-p-id="12b8db7a905ac3b0b23f55c01c77fd44"Caroline wanted to tell her. She really did. But she couldn't. She was so ashamed that she got raped, more ashamed that everyone think she is a slut. And is if she tell her, would she even believe her? She didn't think so, so she didn't said anything and Claire left after telling her;/p  
p data-p-id="3cb3f50c2a1403411bf6a1192ce671d0""Yeah, that's what I thought. You're just a slut."/p  
p data-p-id="a492ad947e474544831de1cf0bf2b2c1"But if she had one person, she could count on, it was her mother. She lnew about the video but not the rape. She will tell her eventually, but she wasn't ready ro sau it all out already. But that didn't stopped her mom from supporting her. When she got home, she was crying but her mom wasn't there to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She was at work so Alara did the only thing that kept her from thinking about her miserable life. She logged into her Instagram account. Her fan account./p  
p data-p-id="7fbc37b05fd3634c618600e08737fde2"For a few years now, she was watching a show about supernatural creatures and she was a big fan of it. She knew every line. Every episode. Every season. Every characters. Not only she loved the character but also the actors. Those were her savior. To her, they were the best ever but one was her favorite, like ever. Let's call him Peter./p  
p data-p-id="5a0bc4c26b20e5c529da495199b01c52"A few years after she found out about this show, she also found out about people that were editing scenes on instagram. You put a few image of the scene together, put a filter, put the text and you're done. So, she decided to make her own./p  
p data-p-id="9e0b64eb683f3928900b10bdd44292d0"She didn't know that, but that will save her life./p  
p data-p-id="a0542d07a81398b1f0e91a177a747c51"At first, she wasn't really that good but eventually people gave her some tips and she became a famous editor on Instagram./p  
p data-p-id="fc324fc8adf8a5587ec9c0211092ce1e"When she logged that night, she saw a new editing account following her. The edits were not the best but it remembered her when she first got here so she followed back. And that's when all started.../p  
p data-p-id="1c63a78e851b66c46bff0e7ffa15985b"At the beggining, nothing new happened, then her mom came home with pizzas. And obviously, that made the girl happy. They both spent the evening watching TV while eating. They shared a really great mother-daughter moment. That was a great evening, but she knew that the day after, she needed to go back to school./p  
p data-p-id="cb0366bb802de83365be6525a7e4d425"She fall asleep not seeing the Private Message that she just got;/p  
p data-p-id="86d1c31fecefcf821e7ad5f9b43e73ca""Hey... I'm Elena. Wanna be friends?"/p  
p data-p-id="86d1c31fecefcf821e7ad5f9b43e73ca" /p  
p data-p-id="86d1c31fecefcf821e7ad5f9b43e73ca" /p 


End file.
